


Too Touchy

by bendyPencil



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: And also Ibuki being dense af, F/F, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Pre-Canon, Study Date, Welcome back to Mikan doing the face Saikawa makes in dragon maid, but it’s funnier this way, normally it’s the other way around.
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-27
Updated: 2020-09-27
Packaged: 2021-03-08 00:21:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 535
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26676616
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bendyPencil/pseuds/bendyPencil
Summary: Second fanfic let’s gooooooo
Relationships: Mioda Ibuki/Tsumiki Mikan
Comments: 1
Kudos: 23





	Too Touchy

**Author's Note:**

> Second fanfic let’s gooooooo

Mikan Tsumiki sat in her dorm room, reading a book. Notes of classes were spread on the pinkish-red walls and door. But then the papers started to move. She heard stomping up to her dorm.

_SLAM!_

“Ibukiiiiii Mioda is here!!” Ibuki almost screamed, holding a pencil covered in random mascot stickers, and what looked to be a piece of paper that had been previously crumpled.

“HYAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!” Mikan stumbled off the bed she was reading on, one her legs catching onto the pillow, leaving her dangling from the bed, one leg on the floor, one on the bed, as a sort-of vertical spread eagle position. “I-I’m sorry! I’m so sorry! P-Please forgive meeeeeee!”

“Awwwwww, you’re so cute when you’re flustered!” Ibuki said, helping Mikan up from her “position”. “Actually, Ibuki needs your help!”

“H-Help?” Mikan looked back at Ibuki, moving her hair out of her face, yet trying to hide the obvious blush lingering there. “Yeah!” Ibuki sat down on the bed, bouncing up and down, the springs in the mattress making a weird squeaking noise. 

“Since you’re the Ultimate Nurse or whatever, I thought you could help me with my anatomy homework! I know the basics, but Ibuki still needs help.” She scratched the back of her neck.

“I-I’ll try...” She took the piece of paper from Ibuki’s hand and skimmed over the worksheet, the answers immediately popping into her head. But she couldn’t give that away. Ibuki needed to _study _, not copy the answers.__

__“First q-question,” Mikan looked over at Ibuki, “Is the informal name of the gastrocnemius?”_ _

__“Huh?” Ibuki moved closer to her on the bed, her head resting on Mikan’s shoulder. “I literally have no idea what that means.”_ _

__“Hah... you... I-I... mgh!” Mikan stuttered, the already tormented paper threatened to be crumpled more. “I-I... I s-s-said... ah... uhm...TRICEPS!” Mikan blurted out._ _

__“Huh? Triceps?” Ibuki cocked her head to the side. “Is that the answer?” “Y-Yeah.” Mikan stared down at the paper. “T-The answer is t-triceps.”_ _

__“Okay!” Ibuki scooted closer to Mikan, her head digging into the crevasse of her neck, attempting to write “triceps”, even though Mikan was holding the paper and they didn’t have a surface to sit the work on._ _

__Mikan’s mind went numb. She took a sharp inhale and felt her face burning._ _

__———_ _

__“Idiot, idiot, _idiot _!” Mikan slammed her head against the table the dorm rooms come with. “Y-You gave her the answers, and she l-left with no iii-deaaaa!”___ _

_____KNOCK KNOCK KNOCK. ____ _ _ _

______“W-Whatever you’re g-going to say... leave it at the door, p-please!” Mikan yelled from across the room. An envelope slipped under the door. She walked over and opened it._ _ _ _ _ _

______“Dear Mikan,  
Thanks for the answers!!!! :) Maybe we should study together sometime, for real!!  
Maybe go somewhere like a library or something! Well, I think that libraries are boring. Oooooooo, maybe a concert! Wait, but that gets rid of the whole “study” part of it. Welp, what I’m saying is, we should do something sometime! And wear sunscreen. Your face looked sunburned today, and Ibuki cares about self care! ;)_ _ _ _ _ _

______PS. I got you a extra cookie from the cafeteria to repay you lol <3”_ _ _ _ _ _

______Inside was a broken, but still edible chocolate chip cookie._ _ _ _ _ _

______She laughed._ _ _ _ _ _

**Author's Note:**

> One day I’ll get past the 1000 words mark.
> 
> welp


End file.
